The Hands of Fate
by SirDippingSauce
Summary: Mabel knew she would have to tell Dipper at one point who she really was, but did she really want to throw away such a beautiful new life? STORY TOLD IN DRABBLES! MabelxDipper, but not Pinecest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have wanted to write something like this forever, and I finally have. Okay well… enjoy! Oh yeah… this story is told in drabbles in case you missed that.**

Mabel sat on her plush satin bed, sobbing irrepressibly into her pillow. She didn't understand why she had to be a princess. To always be perfectly proper, trimmed, and an idol to her kingdom wasn't what she wanted. Now, to make matters worse, Mabel was betrothed. Her father—King Stan—had arranged her marriage with the neighboring land's prince, Sir Gideon. Not only would she have to marry him, but she had to love a person she had never met, or knew the nature of. Her father had only betrothed her to him, because of the money he would receive.

Mabel gathered herself off her bed when she heard her servant Wendy enter. Wendy held Mabel's dinner clothes. While Mabel let Wendy prepare her for dinner, she formed a plan in her head. She would sneak away in the night of the full moon—ten days before her marriage. She would escape on her horse, bringing a knife, some money, and food. Her thoughts were interrupted by Wendy, who was asking Mabel a question. "Do you want me to brush your hair?" Mabel shook her head. Her long brown hair was always a frizzy mess of curls, but she never bothered to brush it.

When the bell rang for dinner and Wendy led her to the feast hall. The feast hall—like the rest of the castle—was stone, with hand woven tapestry lining the tall walls.  
Her father, mother, and younger sister sat around the long, mahogany table. Her father sat in the tallest chair, her mother the next tallest, and her sister in the shortest. Wendy pulled Mabel's medium height chair. The leg scraped the stone floor, sending an echo through the dining hall. Wendy left in a hurry.  
After a long silence of eating, her father cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, you will be marrying Gideon."  
Mabel's heart thudded in her chest and her eyes widened. "What!?" she yelled rising from her seat.  
"Mabel. Lower your voice." Her mother's harsh whisper sent a chill down Mabel's spine. She spun around and climbed the winding stone staircase to her room. She had had enough. No more arranged marriage to strangers. Tonight, she would leave, and head for the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you go, samm10. Happy Holidays, Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, to you. I can't tell were this story is going, so if you want to pop a comment and suggest stuff, I would appreciate it. I'll post the next chapter in about half an hour. R&R!**

**Dipper's POV**

Many years have passed since I have been exiled to these woods. The dark, almost illusory forest, which no man dared to venture in. The legends of goblins, faeries, and evil magic are usually turn offs. That is why I, Dipper Pines, was sentenced here for a life time. My village is small. There are certain rules to be followed. Test to take.

In order to become married, own a house, or be accepted, you have to face the trails of man hood. My village deemed me unworthy, and banished me. Now I'm here, living in the woods.

I was never much an athletic or well-built guy. I spent most of my days reading. But now in the forest, I have built my strength, and learned far much more than anyone in the village could have taught me. I have a secret weapon: A book, with a golden hand on it. When the time comes, I'll be ready. Ready for whatever life throws at m-

_Snap._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to thank my reviewers in the last chapter. THANKS! R&R. Sorry about the last chapter's shortness… ¡****Feliz Navidad!**

_Snap!_

The hooves of my horse clomped down on the underbrush, making loud snapping noises every now and then. I had barely enough time to pack a saddle bag. In it were some nuts and berries, a dagger, some money, and a small blanket. I had changed into boys clothes hidden under my bed. After I grabbed my horse, I left towards the woods.

I was beginning to regret leaving, after recalling the tales my mother had told me as a young girl about these woods, all the monsters that live here.

_Snap!_

Something moved in the shadows, and my horse hind up on its back legs. He turned around, put kicked me off. I called out in surprise, and I tumbled down the hill at the side of the path.

_Snap!_

I landed on my wrist wrong, and it gave out with a painful snap. The roots had torn large rips in my clothes, and cuts all over my body. I stood up and wobbled around, still dazed from the fall.

Most of the stuff in my bag was gone or destroyed. I still had my knife, the blanket, and the bag, but the food and money was gone. I held my broken wrist to my chest and walked up the hill, bag over my shoulder. Without my horse, it would be a lot easier for someone to find me, and harder for me to cover a lot of ground.

Thunder boomed overhead, and I knew a storm was coming. It was barley midnight, and the temperature was well below 5 degrees Celsius **(or 40 degrees Fahrenheit)**. I used my good hand to drape the blanket around me. My eyes darted back and forth, searching for shelter, and avoiding anything that could be lurking in the shadows.

_Snap!_

I stepped on some underbrush. Shivering, I slowly lowered myself to the ground. I couldn't start a fire, and I couldn't find and food or shelter. Rain fell from the sky, and soaked through my blanket. It washed away my fears of monsters, and left a new fear behind. I sobbed. I didn't know what I was doing, or how to even survive. What a silly thing for me to do, I thought. I was going to die out-

_Snap!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go. Thanks for making me feel special samm10. R&R! This chapter will be short.**

**Dipper's POV**

_Snap!_

My body froze over. I got up from the warm fire in my shack. Putting my ear to the door, I listened intently. I heard a horse, and a cry, then some crashing noises.

I grabbed my hand dagger from its sheath, and cracked open the door. Everything was silent. I crept out of the shack. I moved towards the path and waited. A dark figure huddled down the path. With great caution, I started to follow it. I studied it from afar, and wondered what it was.

If my suspicions were correct, this creature was a _homo gnomian. _These creatures were extremely hard to track, so following one would be great for research. It seemed to be injured. The way it walked was abnormal, and it seemed to be lost. Maybe if I took it captive, I could learn more about it…

No, bad idea, I thought. The gnomes were dangerous. But maybe I could be benevolent to it, and it would let me study it… I'll just kill it, I decided.

The gnomes walked to a small clearing and lay down. The rain started pouring down. It must have been really sick or injured to not find shelter, I thought to myself. I slowly, and cautiously approached, trying to be as silent as possi-

_Snap!_

**Mabel's POV**

I jerked my head up. A tall dark figure stood above me, holding a sharp object. Reacting on instinct, I screamed.

**Dipper's POV**

As I started to bring my hand down, I stopped. Gnomes couldn't scream. This was a girl.

I looked at here for a minute, the early morning light casting a ghostly aura around her. I looked her over and realized that she was in the woods. I dropped down and looked her in the eye.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered. Her whole body shook. I couldn't decide if it was from the rain, or fear.

"I won't," I replied. "Let me help you up."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back from vacation. Has anyone else noticed how most of the recently updated and added stories to this section are ask columns? I have nothing against them, it's just…aren't those banned from the site? Also most of the stories contain a ton of Mary Sues. Where's the originality? I love that the number of stories is going up, but the amount of ones that appeal to most isn't going up. Sorry for the long A/N, here's the story.**

**Mabel's POV**

I stared at the boy's outstretched hand, unsure whether or not to take his hand. I picked myself up took a step back. The boy grabbed my good wrist.

"Let me go!" I said, struggling under his iron grip. He pulled me close to him and stared at me.

"Just let me help you." He half whispered. "Your hand." I looked back and heard the galloping of the King's men coming to search for me. Face my father and marry Gideon, or let a stranger in the woods help me…?

"Ok. But you mustn't tell anyone of me." I let him lead me through the darkness to the small hut he assumedly came from. I glanced behind me once, before I entered his hut.

**Dipper's POV**

"What's your name?" the girl asked. I had placed a kettle on the wood burner and prepared some tea. "Dipper," I replied huskily. "I am pri—Mabel. Just Mabel." She added hastily. I handed her the cup and she drank her tea in a one big gulp.

"Um, so why are you in the woods?" I asked, trying to fill the awkward silence growing. She looked at her feet, and didn't reply for some time. Finally she looked. "I ran away."

"Oh, well we should probably fix up your wrist before it gets worse." I grabbed her wrist and examined it.

"Why are you in the woods?" Mabel asked.

"In my village…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to thank my readers and reviewers. You guys mean the world to me. Happy 101 Days of Hiatus! Not… Well here is chapter whatever—6?**

_Mabel's POV_

_Mabel opens her eyes. She is lying in her bed. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed, but instead of her feet hitting the smooth rocks, she falls through several floors of the castle. She lands in the dining hall. Her family is gathered around the table. _

"_Mabel," her father looks at her. "You have disappointed me." The deep stare of her father makes Mabel feel only inches tall. Everything in the room becomes huge, all but her._

"_I'm sorry, father. I was unhappy." Mabel's voice is small. Everything in the room seems to eat at her voice, until her father barely hears her._

"_You would be so selfish as to abandon your own kingdom? You've let everyone down." Her father's voice echoes throughout the room. As quickly as she fell through the floor of her room, she falls through the chair. Now she lands in Dipper's hut._

_Dipper is in the chair across from her, near the wood burner. He is drinking some of the tea he always makes, and won't look up at her._

"_You lied to me," he says. "You said you got lost, and were from a small village. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I was going to Dipper," Mabel starts, " but—"_

"_Get out. I don't love you anymore." _

"_Noooo_ooooooooooooo" I shot out of bed, covered in a cold sweat. Dipper's arm was still out stretched from where I was lying. He stirred but didn't wake. It had been three weeks since Dipper found me **(A/N: My sister messed with my laptop, and wrote "Pooping in her pants" where these parentheses are) **outside his hut. I told him that she was from a small village, and that I became lost while picking berries. And, as most fairy tales go, we fell in love.

I knew I would have to tell Dipper at one point who I really was, but I felt so alive and free here. No worries and no duties. I put my head back down on Dipper's chest, and closed my eyes. I remembered when Dipper and I first kissed. I felt so confused.

We were outside hunting gnomes, when Dipper disappeared. I stared to freak out, since we were so far from his shack. I ran for ever until I found him, and I don't know what happened, but I felt so afraid. When I reached him I sobbed into his shoulder, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

"Shh, I'm right here." Dipper put his arms around me.

"I…couldn't *hic* find… you. I *hic*… was… so *hic* afraid!" I gasped out in between sobs. Finally, Dipper leaned in and kissed my trembling lips. I wish I could say everything happened smoothly, but in all truth, I froze up and tensed. He pulled away and looked kind of sheepish.

"Uh…sorry?" Dipper stood there, blushing vigorously. I smiled slightly, and kissed him again. And here we are now.


End file.
